Shift and Drift
by toomuchsprite
Summary: *"Fine. No swimming." Gillian said finally. "But you have to take a walk with me. I can’t let you vegetate all evening.” Lightman/Foster. Oneshot. Fluffy.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lie to Me, the characters, or anything else for that matter. I just write these here stories ;)**

**A/N: So, this is a completely pointless bit of nonsense fluff. I was bored and needed to write these two down in a more carefree environment before I dive into the upcoming chapters of Paperclip, which are bit heavier :) I hope you enjoy my oneshot while I start writing some more chapters!**

**Shift and Drift**

The setting sun cast a palette of colors across the evening sky, water lapping at the edges of the beach-side resort's crystal blue pool. Festive music drifted through the poolside speakers disguised as little gray rocks. The pool itself was vacant except for a small group of four taking advantage of their last night in Jamaica. The case had ended much earlier than expected and the state-bound flight wasn't scheduled until the next afternoon.

Playful, feminine laughter emanated from the water as the sound of vigorous splashing filled the air. Cal Lightman flipped to the next page in his book, leaning back in one of the plastic poolside recliners, ankles crossed. His dark blue board shorts with the white drawstrings were dry as a desert, topped off with a white, collared polo. Cal wasn't one who particularly enjoyed swimming, especially not in a public pool.

Beside him, Eli Loker slipped out of his dark T-shirt, double-knotting his own bright orange swim trunks to avoid any embarrassing accidents. After that one time when he went to that pool party in high school . . .

"That is so hot," Loker sighed as he watched Foster and Torres battle it out in the water, vigorously splashing each other as part of their own friendly war. Cal lowered his book merely out of curiosity before eyeing the man beside him. Loker stared wistfully at the women for a moment before realizing the older man's stare was fixed pointedly on him.

"What?" Loker raised an eyebrow.

"Those are your colleagues," Cal told him matter-of-factly, but Loker just grinned mischievously and stood up.

"Don't I know it!" He shot back, running and creating a tremendous wave of water as he plunged into the pool inches away from the two women. Light cursing subsided as both fixed their annoyed glares on the young, curly-haired man. Loker grinned in anticipation of their retaliation. Smirking, Cal returned to his book, but found the noises from the pool too distracting.

"Hey."

The soft, familiar voice dragged him away from the current page. Gillian folded her arms on the side of the pool, light brown hair dripping and plastered to the skin of her neck, her shoulders. Cal forced himself to meet her eyes, thankful for the dark shades masking his own even though the sun was quickly disappearing.

"You're not just going to sit there all night, are you?" Gillian tilted her head to the side, smiling lightly. To say Cal Lightman was distracted was an understatement. _Bloody hell, _Cal cursed inwardly, _This woman is going to kill me. _

"I don't swim." Cal stated bluntly, careful to keep his voice flat and unrevealing.

"You don't know how?" Gillian's innocent smile morphed into a sinister smirk. Teasing him was one of her favorite pastimes.

"I know _how_." Cal rolled his eyes playfully, speaking as if to a five-year-old.

"Then what's the problem?" Raising a challenging eyebrow, Gillian dared him to come up with some lame-ass excuse about not wanting to infect a paper cut he'd sustained earlier in the day. Their eyes locked for a moment before a shrill, feminine scream tore them apart. Both turned to watch Loker dunk Torres beneath the gently lapping waves. He grinned and shot them a thumbs up. Foster shook her head.

"You'd probably just as fast drown me like poor Torres," Cal retorted, closing his book and setting it on the concrete beneath his chair. Reaching up, he pulled off his sunglasses and folded them on the front collar of his shirt. Gillian laughed and shook her head before pausing. Cal watched her light blue eyes calculate as thoughts turned through her head. He knew that expression well, the one that said his partner was attempting to come to some kind of common ground. An agreement.

"Fine. No swimming." Gillian said finally. "But you have to take a walk with me. I can't let you vegetate all evening."

"A walk?" Cal raised one eyebrow, the corners of his mouth rising slightly. "Afraid of those roving Rastafarian beach gangs?"

"Terrified." Gillian laughed, azure eyes sparkling with humor and amusement.

"Now, how could I say no to that?" Cal grinned.

The wet sand was hard beneath Cal's bare feet and as cool as the waves that washed over him, nearly ankle-deep, every few moments. Lights from the various resorts they passed illuminated their path as the sun had long ago set, stars glittering in the sky. A few wispy clouds floated above, but the moon shone through brilliantly against the dark water.

"You sure we should've left those two alone?" Cal broke the silence, glancing toward his partner. "Loker never knows when to quit and Torres has quite the temper."

"You're one to talk," Gillian scoffed, shaking her head with a light smile.

Cal shot her a look of mock hurt before a genuine smile broke the mask, sending them both into irrational fits of laughter. Cal wasn't sure when the last time he'd heard Gillian laugh like that was, or the last time he'd laughed at all. A warm sensation filled his chest and it puzzled him, casting a confused look across his features. Such enjoyment and affection. The deception detector wasn't used to it, to say the least. Returning from his silent reverie, he caught Gillian looking at him, her eyes questioning, but he couldn't quite decipher what she was asking.

"Cal?" Foster turned her eyes straight ahead, worrying her lower lip gently between her teeth. Nervous habit, Cal noted, wondering what could be going through her mind.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to discuss the line."

Hazel eyes swept across the woman beside him, flashing a quizzical look.

"Do we?" He asked carefully, watching his feet sink gently into the sand as the waves crashed upon the shore and water flooded across the earth. A cool, salty breeze drifted across the waves, mussing the man's hair into his eyes. Cal pushed the loose strands away as Gillian nodded mutely, coming to a stop beside him.

"Renegotiation." She nodded to herself, as if pulling the words from some inner strength.

"You make it sound so painful," Cal teased her, attempting to ease a bit of the thick tension from the air around them. He definitely preferred their usual air of familiarity over this foreign sense of awkwardness. Gillian's mouth flashed a small smile as her eyes dropped to the sand.

"I just think . . . it would help if I knew what _you_ think." Blue eyes raised to meet him and she drew in a breath. "About the divorce. About _this_."

Cal watched as his friend carefully schooled her features against him, wanting his honest opinion instead of what he believed she wanted to hear. _She's getting better at that,_ Cal noted with a mixture of anticipation and anxiousness growing within him.

"You want to know what I think?" Cal asked, pointing to himself. Gillian watched him uncertainly as he hesitated. A short intake of breath. He rocked back on his heels for a moment before a small smile formed on his lips. "I think the line is complete crap."

Gillian had less than a second to comprehend what he'd said before his hands cupped her face gently and his lips were pressed against hers. Heat rose in the woman's face as a delicate blush fanned out across her cheeks, a stark contrast to the cool water assaulting her feet. But like old lovers who'd been separated for years, they fell right into place as if they'd done this their whole lives. Cal's hands slid into her hair, her own arms circling his neck and pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. They refused to break until both were desperate for air and even then their embrace was intact. Catching his breath with a hint of disbelief on his unguarded face, Cal watched with amazement as Gillian's eyes flashed dark before him. Surprise. Satisfaction. Arousal. Another emotion entered their crystalline depths before he could look away, and he realized without a hint of doubt that the very same emotion was mirrored in his own eyes. To be truthful, the realization scared him. The last time he'd admitted to something as fantastical as _love_ the situation had ended badly. More like crashed and burned. That was last thing he wanted to happen to him and Gillian.

Resting his forehead and his partner's, Cal released a soft laugh.

"God . . ." He whispered, attempting to form a coherent thought.

"Just call me Gillian."

Cal grinned at the teasing smirk on Foster's face before dropping one arm and sliding the remaining one across her shoulders, pulling them along in the direction they'd came. A peaceful silence settled over them.

"Should we . . ." Gillian spoke finally, pausing. "Talk?"

Cal's gaze told her all she needed to know, warm hazel eyes cast upon her, but Gillian knew if they didn't think this through they could potentially ruin everything. Their friendship, their business, everything they'd worked for. Was it worth the risk?

"We'll talk later, love." Cal smiled, pulling her protectively against his side and placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I'm trying to enjoy my walk, if you don't mind."

"Cal!" Gillian shoved him playfully and he smirked. Everything would be fine, they realized, as the festive lights of their resort came into view. They knew it might not be easy, but they could make it work. Gillian released a soft, satisfied sigh and breathed in the cool air. Cal returned to his spot beside her and their hands bumped into each other. Fingers laced without a word as the waves crashed onto the beach. Both were moving from an unreality that was defined by lines and former spouses into a reality that was unreal because it was new.

"Ten bucks says Loker's got himself a black eye by now."


End file.
